


Wait, you watched me as I slept naked?

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: Come Back to me [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Captain Canary, Captain Cold - Freeform, F/M, Flashpoint - Freeform, Kendra Saunders - Freeform, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Legion Leonard, Legion of doom - Freeform, Leonard Snart - Freeform, Mick Rory - Freeform, Rip Hunter - Freeform, Sara Lance - Freeform, cold canary, white canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the Legends have a little downtime from their battle with the Legion of Doom, one particular member of the team gets a surprise visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, you watched me as I slept naked?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble i wrote after i saw a pic of Caity's online and i made a simple collage.  
> Sara and Mick are bros.  
> And Leonard still loves Sara's ass.  
> Enough said.  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

                                                                                        ~~

“Well, if it isn’t the all-mighty ressurected White Canary.” The man that looked just like Leonard; but was another person completely, said at Sara-who stood still in her living room, not able to even breath correctly. “Take a seat, make yourself at home.” 

He pointed with the front of his cold gun towards to the sofa that was seated next to the chair that he was residing; smirking mockingly at her and the threat visible in his cold eyes. 

She decided to not let it show; that his sudden visit made her whole body shake. But it wasn’t shaking from fear; she was an assassin after all, it hurt her physically to see Leonard in front of her and not be able to touch him. 

And mostly it hurt to see Leonard and know that it wasn’t  _her_  Leonard, well not  _hers_ , the one that she knew. He was a stranger; a cold hearted bastard. 

Anyway, she sat in her sofa with her boot heels clicking impatiently on the wooden surface of the floor, waiting for Captain Cold’s next move. 

He could kill her. He couldn’t have catch her more vulnerable; the whole team had been given some downtime by Rip and they all came back to their homes. Except of Sara, who rented an apartment in Central, deciding that being in Star City without Laurel in it, wasn’t really worth it. 

That morning she had gone to Mick’s house and they had sat together and watched old TV-shows. It had become their thing since Leonard was gone. She and Leonard bonded over a pack of cards, while she and Mick bonded over X-Files and old cowboy movies. 

She didn’t even bring a knife with her. Now she was sitting next to Leonard and he could shoot her any second.

But he didn’t. 

Insted he continued smirking at her and he stood up from the armchair; with his cold gun still in hand but no longer aiming at her, and started walking around her small living room with his cunning eyes examining her personal space. 

“Don’t mind me, Canary.” he told her, fake-apologizing. “I just didn’t get to look around when i got here and it’s one of my favorite things to do, upon entering a house.” 

He looked at the marble mantel of her fireplace and the pictures of her and Laurel; some of them when they were just kids, and others with Laurel in a business suit and Sara in those god-awful bangs. 

_‘He couldn’t look further than these photos.’_  Sara thought to herself, feeling the familiar tingling of rising under her skin. 

But before she even stood up from the sofa, Snart had one of his hands gripping her forearm and the other holding the photo of her,  _her_  Leonard and Mick. 

 Kendra had begged the three of them to pose for a photo not long after Carter’s funeral. All of them had refused, but when the hawk priestess told Sara that she wanted to capture every moment because you never knew when it would be gone, she finally got the boys into it. 

The three of them had stood awkwardly on the entrance of Rips study, with Leonard leaning against the metal doorframe, Mick lifting his eyebrows at Kendra and Sara standing on the step to try and compete with the two thieves heights. 

She didn’t remember exactly, but Leonard made yet another snarky comment which made her smile widely and Kendra had snapping the picture at that moment; capturing the smirk on Leonard face and the way he looked at the laughing Sara and Mick who was looking more than amused by the other two Legends. 

The Snart standing centimeters from her growled and gripped her forearm tighter. 

“Care to explain what the hell is this?” He demanded and Sara just lifted her eyebrow, trying to piss the man off more. 

“It’s a framed photograph. I really thought you where smarter than this Captain Cold.” she said, but once she saw the unfamiliar rage in his eyes she decided to not coninue mocking him. 

“Now why could i possibly know you and more specifically, pose in a picture with you and Mick. In your little spaceship.” 

She huffed a breath and with one shift move she was freed from his grasp and was moving towards her kitchen, which was right next to the living room. She grabbed two beers from the freidge and tossed him the one, after sitting back in her couch. 

“I can’t exactly tell you, Cold.” she said, remembering Rip’s warning to not reveal weaknesses to Leonard’s other self. “Maybe you should ask your buddies; Thawne, Darhk and Merlyn. I would really like to see what they will come up with as an answer.” 

The corner’s of his mouth lifted a little, but the annoyed and confused expression returned to his face instantly. 

“Look Canary, i will tell you this: I could have shot you last night while you were asleep naked in your little bed. But, i didn’t. So you owe me for not freezing that cute ass of yours. Now, answers.” 

The cold gun was freed from his holster and was aiming right in her heart; with Leonard’s hands ready to pull the trigger and end her.

“Wait, you watched me as i slept naked?” She questioned with her eyes widening. 

“You sleep in some interesting positions. And by the way, you are a really heavy sleeper when you drink. Now back to the point.” 

“I knew you.” she said and the way her voice broke at the words, made Leonard really curious. _”I loved you.”_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudo and/or a comment!  
> I am thinking of writing more drabbles like this, with a little edit.  
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
